


Used - Day 19, oral sex

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's never been one to deny himself what he wants... and sometimes he wants to be used for his partner's pleasure. Loki is more than willing to play along and fuck Tony's face.</p><p>Just a bit of mindless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used - Day 19, oral sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte), who didn't just do a great job as usual proof reading this, she cheered me on during NaNoWriMo and motivated me to write this and other stories that are soon to come... at least I hope I'll get them posted soon, they've been sitting around for long enough now.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony was naked and waiting for Loki to get undressed, to acknowledge him, to use him. The carpet of his bedroom was plush and silky under his knees, and he had clasped his hands behind his back, held there as securely by Loki’s order as if they had been tied. They always were when they played this game, it was part of the fun to give control to Loki, not have it taken away. Not that that wasn’t it’s own kind of interesting, but tonight there would be no struggling, no force used to make Tony submit. Only pleasure and willing submission. Tony watched Loki strip from where he knelt in the middle of the room, naked and exposed and completely at ease, and shifted his weight into a more comfortable and stable position.

When Loki finally stepped in front of Tony he was gloriously naked and just as obviously aroused as Tony -- his erection all the more obvious for being on Tony’s eye level. Tony licked his lips in anticipation, he knew what would come next and felt his cock twitch at the thought of it. It had been way too long since they last did this, Tony’s mouth watered as he thought of the feeling of Loki’s cock, of his taste.

Then Loki was there, almost touching him, erection bobbing tantalizingly in front of Tony’s face -- and he couldn’t touch, couldn’t taste, because Loki had tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and held him still, half an inch away from his cock, just out of reach. A sound embarrassingly close to a whimper escaped Tony’s throat and he strained against the hold. 

Loki forced Tony to look up at him and smirked, dangerously, like a predator. He didn’t say a word, just stared down at Tony and let his gaze travel over Tony’s naked body. Tony’s cock gave another twitch, this look spoke of so much more than just him giving Loki a blowjob. It promised total control, Loki fucking his mouth, using his body for his own pleasure. Exactly what they both wanted, needed right now.

“Please…” the word came out on a moan, he couldn’t help it. Under any other circumstances, Tony would have been embarrassed, but right now he didn’t care. All he wanted was Loki’s cock in his mouth, taste it, feel it, choke on it.

Loki waited a moment longer, made Tony even more desperate than he already was. But he didn’t move, even though he was impatient, wanted nothing more than to finally get a taste of Loki -- he knew what came next would be so worth the wait. Then, finally, Loki relaxed his grip on Tony’s hair slightly and pushed his cock forwards, right into Tony’s open mouth. It felt so good, heavy, big, and tasted even better; Tony moaned in pleasure. Loki just kept pushing in, held Tony’s head still, made him gag and choke in the best possible way. Tony struggled to adjust, wanted this, needed it… and then Loki pulled back, allowed him to drag in a harsh breath.

No, he wanted more, wanted to be fucked and choked and used! Tony flicked his tongue over the head of Loki’s cock, desperate to get more of the taste, hoping to get all of it again. With a low growl, Loki gave him just what he needed, pushed back in, made him choke again. Yes! He had missed this, wanted it to last forever.

Time lost all meaning after that, conscious thought fled Tony’s mind. There was just sensation -- Loki’s grip on his hair, painful and oh so good; Loki’s cock in his mouth, tasting and smelling of sex and arousal; wet, dirty sounds and moans. Loki kept fucking into his mouth in a constantly changing rhythm. Sometimes with quick, shallow thrusts, barely more than the head of his cock in Tony’s mouth; then he almost choked Tony by shoving all the way in, making him swallow around the welcome intrusion; or he just held his cock halfway in Tony’s mouth, made him lick and suck as well as he could without being able to move his head thanks to Loki’s tight grip on his hair. Loki did whatever he wanted, whatever felt best to him, with no regard for Tony’s comfort -- and that was exactly what Tony needed tonight. His head swam with pleasure and need. Tony lost himself in being used like this, in the taste of Loki on his tongue, in the scent of Loki’s arousal. All his senses were focused on Loki, on being used for Loki’s pleasure. There was nothing else that mattered, even his own arousal was unimportant, could wait.

“You should see yourself like this.” Loki’s voice was husky, his breath came out rather ragged -- Tony had done that to him, the knowledge made Tony’s arousal burn brighter, made him aware of his own needs again. He moaned around Loki’s cock and was rewarded with another hard, deep thrust that took his breath away. “So eager to please me.” The praise washed over Tony, satisfied him in ways he couldn’t explain, made the demands of his own body somehow less important again, less urgent. “Can not get enough of my cock.” Tony doubled his efforts to bring Loki pleasure, pressed his tongue to the underside of Loki’s cock, sucked harder. “Feels so good.” With a grunt Loki sped up his thrusts again and Tony’s eyes began to water.

Yes, it felt so good, to be used, to be able to taste and feel and smell Loki, to be overwhelmed by all of it. Wet, slurping sounds filled the room, Loki’s harsh breaths and occasional grunts mixed with them, Tony’s own moans completed the symphony of incredibly dirty and totally wonderful noises. Tony’s cock demanded attention now, he was so turned on, he was desperate to be touched, to get some friction to relieve the pressure. He could feel precome run down his shaft and whimpered around Loki’s cock. Just a little touch and he would come.

Tony was struggling to hold still, to keep his hands behind his back. It wasn’t time yet to touch himself, Loki would stop fucking his mouth is he did so before he had permission; it wouldn’t be the first time. And Tony didn’t want him to stop, no matter how desperate he was for release. His jaw hurt, his eyes were watering, his cock ached with the need to come -- and yet he was right where he wanted to be.

“Touch yourself, I want to see you come!” Loki’s order came out with a series of gasps and his thrust were almost uncoordinated by now. 

Tony almost sobbed in relief as he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to jerk himself desperately. Loki somehow sped up his own thrusts even more and Tony knew he was just as close as himself. A few moments later, an especially hard tug of his hand, a desperate twist of his hips and all the accumulated pleasure crashed through Tony, made him cry out around Loki’s cock. He almost collapsed as the aftershocks of his orgasm shook him, held upright only by Loki’s hand on his head, by his cock still using Tony’s mouth.

Another hard thrust, all the way in, Tony couldn’t breathe, had to swallow. Then Loki’s cock twitched in his mouth and he pulled back, just far enough for Tony to taste when he came. He tried to swallowed around Loki’s cock, to get as much of Loki’s taste as possible, but some of the come ran out of his mouth, dribbled down his chin. He didn’t care.

Loki pulled back, his hand released its grip on Tony’s hair and stroked along his cheek. “Thank you.” He smiled at Tony, who dopily grinned back. His knees and jaw ached, he probably looked a mess, but he didn’t care. This had been the best sex since… well, since the last time they had done this.

What could he say, he just loved when Loki fucked his mouth.


End file.
